Par amour
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Heuuuuuu... A vous de liiiiiiiiiire huhuhu! Le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, il m'en fallait un c'est tout XD [Yaoiiiii]


**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu

**Couples:** Chuuuuuuuuut

**Béta de ce mois d'Août: **Sara-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan

**Notes: **Pardonnez moi mais j'ai fait ce one shot tard et en état de fatigue. Donc j'avoue ne pas avoir fait de mon moeux mais j'éspére que ça plait quand même ! Oh au fait le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire XD

†-----------†-----------†

_Merci à Sara-chan d'avoir corrigé ce one shot_

_Merci à vous de le lire_

_Merci à ma maman et mon papa sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui_

_Merci à mon éditeur..._

_(Wufei: Tu reçois pas un prix ici!)_

_Ah pardon autant pour moi!_

_(Duo: ça risque pas de toute façon)_

†-----------†-----------†

Petit mot de **Sara-chan22**, corrigeuse de cette fic :

"Je dois avouer que ça m'a donné du pain sur la planche (c'est fou le nombre de fautes qu'il y avait dans cette fic je comprends surtout que ça été écrit tard dans la nuit, je te dénonce kitty tire la langue) mais bon je me suis procuré du plaisir en même temps (bien que là y a mes yeux qui me picotent et je vois encore les petits traits rouges et verts sous les mots qui signalent les fautes d'ortho mais on s'en fout !) et j'espère que ce sera de même pour vous. Bonne lecture !"

Voila bonne lecture aussiiiiiiii

**(¯´·´¯)  
´·.¸.·´Par amour**

-Wufei attends!

Wufei, c'était le prénom de son petit ami et cela depuis bientôt 2mois.

Un asiatique… Chinois pour être plus précis. Maître des arts martiaux, son physique ne prouvait pas le contraire.

Un vrai corps d'athlète… sans en faire trop non plus.

Il avait les cheveux noirs tombant contre ses omoplates.

Tirés vers l'arrière pour les attacher en catogan. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que sa chevelure.

Il adorait les blonds, d'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

L'un aimait les hommes aux longs cheveux, l'autre les blonds.

Celui qui lui parlait avait des cheveux blonds dorés, et des yeux turquoise mélangés à du bleu ciel selon la lumière.

Sa peau blanche démontrait ses origines arabes.

C'était dans le café concert dans lequel l'arabe travaillait avec son meilleur ami qu'ils avaient fait connaissance 1 an plus tôt.

D'abord une amitié forgé, puis quelques sorties partagées et enfin le premier baiser.

Rien de plus qu'un baiser depuis.

-J'ai pas envie, pousse toi!

-Tu n'as jamais envie, il serait temps de faire le premier pas Quatre.

Le corps de l'asiatique calait celui du blond contre le mur de la chambre de ce dernier.

Il l'embrassait dans le cou et laissait ses mains se balader sur sa silhouette.

En particulier vers le bas.

-Il serait temps de te décoincer un peu, j'en ai marre d'attendre.

Se décoincer?

Le barman en avait déjà assez fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il avait laissé tombé ses chemises rose pâle et ses pantalons simples pour des jeans décoloré avec un effet abîmé et des t-shirts moulants.

C'était peut-être pas grand choses mais il fallait dire que se changement lui allait à merveille.

Ne le prenons pas pour une bonne poire non plus, c'était pas son conjoint qui lui avait demandé de changer.

Il l'avait décidé de lui même depuis que papa maman bourgeois n'étaient plus derrière lui surtout.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts aussi.

L'asiatique retira son débardeur blanc et se colla à nouveau à lui qui le repoussait.

Mais bon, lui qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de sport mise à part faire la vaisselle à longueur de journée et soulever des verres si on peut appeler ça du sport, il eu du mal à faire bouger un professeur d'art martiaux qui faisait ses pompes tous les matins.

-Dégage! Je veux pas!

-Je me contrôle plus chéri, laisse toi faire… Je t'adore t'inquiète.

C'est tout? Je t'adore? L'arabe qui lui avait dit une fois qu'il l'aimait ne se contentait que d'un "je t'adore" alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir sa première fois presque par force.

Et oui il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme avant… Même si il avait maintenant 20 ans et que des aventures "amoureuses" il en avait eu l'appel.

C'est peut-être la honte pour un garçon à cet âge mais il avait ses raisons, et puis c'est pas comme si il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin que des caresses.

Il fut bousculé sur le lit.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que Quatre imaginait sa première fois.

La première fois qu'il faisait l'amour si on pouvait appeler ça "faire l'amour".

Il aurait plutôt employé un terme plus vulgaire.

Il finit par se laisser faire et participa même.

Après tout il était temps.

Tant pis si c'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Je te quitte.

-Quoi!

-Toi et moi c'est fini Quatre.

-Mais… Pourquoi?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on nous ayons un avenir, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps.

Pas d'avenir? Si il lui en donnait l'occasion d'en avoir un ils pourraient en discuter.

Mais là le blond était dégoûté.

En plus il avait le culot de venir lui dire ça dans son lieu de travail dans la cave pour être plus tranquille.

-Ok… ça va, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Quatre remonta derrière son bar.

-Tu m'en veux?

Le chinois était venu s'asseoir fasse à celui-ci, regardant son ex essuyer un verre.

-Nan pourquoi?

Un sourire ironique tout comme son regard.

-Bien… Parce que tu dois penser que je suis sorti avec toi juste pour coucher…

-Hn hn, comme tu me plaque deux jours après il y a de quoi se poser des questions en effet.

-Ok si tu veux la vérité c'est le cas.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot de me l'avouer en plus.

-Pourquoi te mentir une fois de plus.

Pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble le maître ne s'était pas gêné non plus pour avoir des amants en cachettes.

Le blond n'avait été pour lui qu'une proie qu'il avait voulut goûter.

-Si tu veux recommencer juste pour une nuit, tu sais où me joindre.

Sur ces mots, Wufei quitta le bar pour se rendre au boulot.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatre?

Un grand brun aux yeux émeraude s'était inquiété pour lui tout au long de la journée.

Voyant son ami à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, lavant nerveusement la vaisselle pour laquelle il s'inquiétait également en la voyant manquer de valser par terre à plusieurs reprises et de plus il n'avait rien dit de la journée.

-Chang m'a plaqué.

-Ah… Je vois. Viens ici.

Celui à la mèche cachant à moitié un visage mystérieux le prit dans ses bras tatoués à l'avant.

Quatre s'accrocha à lui mais ne pleura pas.

-Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour un mec.

Lui avait souvent dit son meilleur ami après chaque rupture.

Il l'avait fait et depuis il gardait tout pour lui bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se maudissait presque d'être beau.

Car il l'était et il le savait.

Au moins on le laisserait tranquille et il n'aurait pas à souffrir de salauds sortant avec lui juste pour dire que leur petit ami est mignon.

Il n'aurait pas à écouter des bobards toute la journée de clients et clientes qui allait raconter la même chose 5 minutes après à son coéquipier à l'allure de mannequin.

Pourtant l'arabe n'était pas un garçon facile, mais c'est fou ce que l'homme peut dire ou faire comme connerie pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Enfin soit, dans les bras de son ami et coéquipier déjà la victime allait mieux.

Beaucoup mieux.

-Ben qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Un autre blond, mais au cheveux plus clairs encore et beaucoup plus longs lui tombant au bas du dos, vint s'accouder au bar.

-Bonjour Zech.

Dit le petit par rapport à ses deux amis présents en reculant.

L'autre barman se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pleines du nommé Zech.

-Rien laisse tomber c'est entre nous.

Sa voix grave et sensuel fit légèrement frissonner son fiancé.

-Dois-je être jaloux?

-Du tout.

Quatre sourit enfin depuis le début de la journée et quitta le bar pour aller débarrasser les tables.

Aujourd'hui il finissait plus tôt, on était lundi et le café se fermait à 18 heures et non pas jusqu'à ce que les gens partent après un concert de groupes amateurs donc vers 2 heures du matin.

Après il aurait encore le temps d'aller faire ses courses.

Quelques heures plus tard il sortit du magasin, deux sachets suspendus au bout d'une même main.

Il manquait plus qu'il pleuve après une journée merdique.

Et ben voila, il pleut.

L'arabe jura, en plus il n'avait pas pris son manteau.

Il se retrouvait avec 4 rues à traverser sous la pluie en pull fin sans rien en dessous.

Un pull noir heureusement, ben voila de quoi remonter le moral des optimistes.

Mais Quatre ne se sentait pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à voir la vie tout en rose, joli, joyeuse et blablabla… il voulait râler, se morfondre sur son sort.

Le pire c'est qu'au matin il avait fallut qu'il fasse rayonnant de soleil.

Il se maudissait d'avoir quitter son pays natal ou il faisait bien chaud en ce moment trop même mais bon on peut pas tout avoir!

Tiens il pleut plus.

Ah bah non, c'est un parapluie qui s'est tendu au dessus de lui pour le protéger.

Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de l'objet.

Vêtus d'un long manteau noir avec un jeans foncé.

Un homme, aux longs cheveux châtains tressés jusqu'au bas des reins et un regard couleur mauve tiré sur le bleu.

Le jeune homme d'environ son âge lui sourit.

Un sourire avec un percing boule sous la lèvre inférieure.

A peine plus grand que le barman.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

Beau comme un Dieu d'ailleurs.

Un Dieu de la mort que Quatre connaissait bien.

-Duo!

Il dépose ses sacs par terre pour lui sauter au cou.

-Ça va vieux!

L'américain répondit aussi à son étreinte en l'enlaçant de son bras libre puisque l'autre suspendait le parapluie au dessus d'eux.

Celui-ci sourit en sentant sa joue mouillé et froide contre la sienne.

Et ses cheveux aussi mouillés que si il sortait d'une douche.

-Tu es fou de te promener comme ça sous le pluie, tu veux attraper un rhume ou quoi?

- Nan, je n'ai pas pris de manteau ni de parapluie. Je reviens du boulot… Et de mes courses.

-Tu m'invites chez toi pendant que je te raccompagne?

-Bien sur! Alors qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin? Ta tournée?

-Ma tournée, n'exagère pas, je ne fais que des premières parties pour le moment.

-Mais j'ai entendu parlé de vous l'autre jour à la télé…

-Ouais ok ça marche pas mal en ce moment, profites-en avant que je n'attrape la grosse tête.

Duo Maxwell était le guitariste et leader d'un groupe de rock qui faisait petit à petit son chemin vers la gloire.

Quatre et lui se connaissaient depuis le lycée.

Ils s'étaient perdu de vue à la sortie et quand un jour le groupe du natté vint jouer au café ils ne se quittèrent plus.

Le rituel étaient au moins un e-mail par semaine pour raconter sa petite vie et tout.

-Tu es là pour combien de temps?

-Pas mal de temps, on écrit le deuxième album. Les autres membres du groupe sont à l'hôtel.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Quatre.

Plutôt grand pour une personne.

-Alors avec Wufy, ça avance?

Le guitariste s'assit à table alors que son ami préparait du café.

-Heu… Nan pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi? C'est fini?

-Oui, Et puis l'important c'est qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Comment ça? Non, tu veux dire que…

-Ouais, et il m'a largué deux jours après le salaud, aujourd'hui quoi.

-…

-Duo?

Celui-ci serrait les poings et semblait serrer les dents derrière ses lèvres fermés.

-Heu… Tu sais ça va aller; tu n'as pas besoin de te fâcher.

-Mais enfin comment tu peux dire ça! J'vais lui casser la gueule! Il va y avoir du sushi au dîner ce soir!

-Nan calme toi. T'en occupe pas c'est pas ton problème.

-Tous tes problèmes sont les miens…

-Il faut pas, t'en a déjà assez à toi tout seul. T'inquiète je m'en fous un peu en fait.

-Mais bien sur.

-C'est vrai.

-Je te connais. Mais à croire que j'ai atterris ici pour te consoler mon ange.

-Pas à ta manière.

-Si à ma manière justement.

-Je suis trop crevé.

-Alors je reste ici.

-Tu peux, j'ai la chambre d'ami… Qui étais la tienne avant d'ailleurs.

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu es la seule chose de bien qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

-Tu es sur que tu veux pas sortir ce soir?

-J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué Duo.

-Alors on va regarder un bon DVD en se goinfrant de glace au chocolat puis s'endormir dans le fauteuil sous une couverture bien chaude?

-Bonne idée.

-D'abord va te sécher et prendre une douche, je m'occupe du café…

-Nan ça va je…

-Tut je veux pas m'occuper de toi quand tu attraperas ton rhume, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

L'arabe soupira et obéit alors que Maxwell enleva sa veste pour la mettre au portemanteau et s'occupa de se servir une tasse de café.

Le soir ils firent ce qui était prévu.

-Au fait Duo, ça fait longtemps que tu ne me parles plus d'Heero dans tes e-mails. C'est fini?

-Tu sais que ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé. En fait… Si on s'est enfin mis en couple il y un mois.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit!

-Parce que passer de amant libre à couple un peu plus sérieux c'est pas son truc apparemment.

-Il a rompu avec sa femme pour toi alors?

-Pour moi je ne sais pas mais il l'a bel et bien quitté.

-Raconte moi tout ce que tu m'as pas dit dans tes e-mails.

-M'en veux pas… Tu sais combien je suis discret.

-On parle bien de toi là?

-En fait un jour il m'a dit qu'il avait enfin tout raconté à sa gonzesse et qu'il voulait que lui et moi ce soit un peu plus sérieux que de simples aventures au pieu… Et pour finir ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il est trop jaloux et moi aussi. Comment voulait-il que j'aie confiance en un mec qui trompait sa femme avec pleins d'amants? On s'engueulait toute la journée… C'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit.

-…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches qu'une fois de plus tout ce que je prends au sérieux était foutu. Il n'y a que mon groupe qui marche dans ma vie.

-Et notre amitié.

-Oui, et heureusement. Et donc voila pour finir nous avons rompu. Les sentiments ne venaient pas.

-Comment tu vas faire? C'est le frère de votre manageur.

-Je m'inquiète pas, on s'est quitté d'un commun accord, il ne mettra pas son nez dans mais affaires.

-Duo embrasse moi.

-Hein!

-Ben oui, on sort tous les deux d'une relation merdique alors. Tu t'es trompé sur tes sentiments et moi je me suis fait largué comme…

Des lèvres posées sur les siennes lui coupèrent la parole.

Quelque chose de chaud et humide demanda le passage et il la lui céda.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement presque amoureusement.

Un baiser qui devint plus passionné et désespéré.

Désespéré de ne pas y avoir goûté plus tôt.

Duo recula, le coeur battant comme si il venait de courir un marathon comme un 100 mètres.

Pareil pour Quatre.

-Voila, maintenant on vient totalement de briser notre amitié… Il ne me reste plus que mon groupe que je n'ai pas raté.

-Alors pour toi ce que je viens de te demander ne signifie rien.

-Nan… Heu…Je ne veux pas casser quelque chose entre nous c'est tout.

-Puisqu'on a commencé, autant continuer non?

Cette nuit là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans devant la télé allumé.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que second baiser échangé.

Une semaine passa assez vite, puis une autre.

Nos amis ne se quittaient plus sauf pour le boulot.

Enfin nos amis… Si on pouvait encore les appeler comme ça.

Des amis très proche on va dire.

Duo ne dormait pas à l'hôtel avec ses collègues mais à l'appart' de Quatre.

Il écrivait beaucoup en ce moment, des chansons d'amours qui plaisait beaucoup au reste du groupe.

Que ce soit de rupture, de sentiments confus ou de passion.

-Tu ne dors pas encore?

Le barman posa ses clefs sur un meubles, retira sa veste et s'approcha de son conjoint qui buvait un chocolat chaud dans le fauteuil regardant les rediffusions d'après minuit.

-Nan, je t'attendais.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui ce que fit le blond sans attendre.

Ce dernier l'embrassa en s'installant sur ses genoux.

Des bras l'enlacèrent à la taille et les siens enveloppèrent un cou en prenant soin de les faire passer sous une natte mal faite.

-Quatre, je vais à New York pour enregistrer dans une semaine.

Autant le dire tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, après tout le leader du groupe ne l'avait appris qu'aujourd'hui.

Winner cacha son visage dans son cou et ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais, je reviendrai dès que possible ne t'inquiète pas. Avant la tournée je te promets de passer…

-…

-Je viendrai le plus souvent possible et puis tu pourras venir me rejoindre quand tu seras en vacances.

Son petit ami refit surface pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Ok.

-je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait et il ne s'y était pas préparé.

C'était sortit tout seul et Quatre le devina, ce qui le toucha.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Et encore.

A croire qu'ils sont doués pour l'apnée.

Ça finit par des bisous papillons et Duo le soulève en glissant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos.

-Heu…Je sais marcher tu sais…

-Mais tu ne sais pas où je t'emmène.

-Dans ma chambre je suppose.

-Hn hn!

La conversation était déjà finit qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre.

Il le déposa sur le lit et vint au dessus de lui.

Vite fait les vêtements s'entassèrent à terre.

-Tu sais Duo, je crois que j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi ma première relation …Mais c'est trop tard.

-Pour moi c'est comme si on était tout les deux encore puceaux.

Le blond sourit et fit un tendre bisou sur son percing sous la lèvre.

Puis remonte pour une énième embrassade.

Trois ans plus tard, Duo Maxwell réussit à se faire entendre.

Son groupe était connu dans toute l'Amérique et maintenant c'était au tour de l'Asie et l'Europe de le les découvrir.

Il acheta une maison isolée où il vit aujourd'hui avec son fiancé.

Bientôt l'ex barman et le rockeur se marieront et peut-être adopteront un enfant.

_Alors? Nul ou pas?_


End file.
